In some cases, small areas need to be swept clean frequently and quickly. Obtaining and using a handheld broom to perform such sweeping may take too much time, and so in some cases sweeping is postponed or avoided all together.
Small handheld brooms, such as whisk brooms, may require bending over to use, which can be difficult or burdensome for users with a lower back strains or other impairments, especially if the task is repetitive.